1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the design of an electrosurgical device and, more particularly, to a bipolar device having specially designed electrodes which are maneuverable for facilitating cutting to create a cut plane perpendicular to the device shaft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
To perform a transurethral resectioning of the prostate (TURP), an electrosurgical instrument is typically used to create radial slices in the prostate gland. These cutting devices are inserted through the urethral passage to the site and then electrodes are energized by an external power source to cut and cauterize tissue proximate the electrodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,020, issued to Zingale, teaches a removable doturator tip for guiding a sheath into a urethral passage, where a cauterizing tip is inserted into the sheath after the sheath is in place. This instrument suffers from substantially no maneuverability of the inserted cauterizing tip during surgery and is time consuming. Further, the instrument comprises two separate pieces.
Further prior art devices taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,004,559 and 2,002,594 to Wappler, et al., teach electrosurgical instruments with jaws. Only one electrode is attached to the jaws having limited arcuate maneuverability and is partially obstructed by the jaws. Another device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,559, also to Wappler, et al., teaches an instrument with one sliding electrode which rocks side to side rather than pivoting.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,620,828 and 1,770,653 to Molony teach a single monopolar electrode instrument having an insulating, beak-like tip rotated by two metal rods. An alternative surgical approach is to effect longitudinal cuts in the prostrate rather than bulk tissue removal.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved bipolar electrosurgical cutting instrument.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bipolar electrosurgical cutting instrument having a maneuverable working head. When in its axial position, it should present a low profile.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bipolar electrosurgical cutting instrument having a maneuverable head which can reciprocate to create radial slices in the prostate gland. The instrument should be insertable into the urethral passage for locating a working head proximate the prostate gland and capable of being electrically energized by an external power supply.
It is another object of the invention to provide an electrosurgical instrument having a maneuverable head which can maneuver approximately 90.degree. to enhance the cut and coagulation function of an endoscopic and laparoscopic device.